huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Lora
Lora is a contestant from Survivor: Palau, Survivor: Cagayan and Survivor: All Stars. Survivor: Palau Lora was originally placed on the brown Koror tribe during Survivor: Palau. The tribe was lucky enough to win the first three immunity challenges and did not have to go to tribal council. During this time, she formed a large alliance with Grayson, Luisa, Quentin, Katie and Heron. Luisa planned on voting out her alliance at the Double Tribal Council. However, the alliance soon found about this plan and she was blindsided. After one immunity win, the tribe went on a losing streak. During both tribal councils, Lora's alliance blindsided their members Grayson and Quentin. At this point, Lora made the merge. The Koror tribe was split into two alliances, one with Katie, Lora and Heron and the other involving Zach, Dalton and Gabriel. At the first merged tribal council, Lora and her alliance of Zach, Dalton and Gabriel voted for Heron whilst Heron voted for Xenia. However, the majority alliance of former Ulong's and Katie banded together and voted out Zach. With the majority Ulong alliance and Katie in control, Lora became the next casualty and was the next member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Lora voted for Jaclyn to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Cagayan As part of the Palau Representative Twist, Lora was placed on the green Luzon tribe, labelled the Brains tribe during Survivor: Cagayan. When the tribe went to tribal council, Lora was considered for the vote for her gameplay in Palau but she was spared. At the tribe dissolve, she was switched to the orange Aparri tribe along with her original member Katrina. They only lost one immunity challenge, with Katrina and the other non-original Aparri members sent home Miles. Lora was able to make the merge. With safety in numbers, the votes were tied between Liam and Caroline, but Caroline was voted out at the revote. This was followed by the remaining post-switch Solana tribe mates excluding Grayson. By the Final Six, Grayson and the other post-switch Aparri members remained. Johanna kept true to her original Aparri alliance and voted out Katrina and Xenia. By the Final Four, Virgil, Johanna, Grayson and Lora remained. Grayson and Lora formed their own alliance, sensing that Johanna and Virgil were too close. They then brought in Johanna on their plan and Virgil was voted out, making him the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, some of the tribe praised Lora for her ability to make allies with the stronger members of the tribe. However, others believed she was on the coattails of Grayson towards the last days. In the end, Lora was given the title of Runner-Up, earning three of nine jury votes from Catherine, Tison and Katrina from the original Brains. Voting History Survivor: All Stars For her gameplay in the previous two seasons, Lora was placed on the yellow Saboga tribe during Survivor: All Stars. The women made an alliance to vote out the men. When Saboga lost the first two challenges, Nick and Tucker were sent home. After winning three consecutive challenges, the women had a setback when Shawna quit to see her ill father. At the tribe switch, Lora was switched to the red Chapera tribe along with none of her original members. At Chapera's first loss, the tribe unanimously voted out Lora for her connections with the other tribes. Voting History Trivia *Lora's elimination in Palau made her the 200th person to be voted out from the game. *She is the highest ranking member of the Luzon tribe. **Lora is currently the only 'Brain' in a Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty season to make it to the Final Tribal Council. Category:Survivor: Palau Castaways Category:Survivor: Cagayan Castaways Category:Survivor: All Stars Castaways